Hello Mr Vampire
by Iztha
Summary: Ayo kita membuat perjanjian. 10 tahun lagi aku akan kembali ke kota ini dan la 10 tahun lagi Tetsuya masih menyukaiku, kita akan melanjutkan aktifitas kita yang terpotong tadi. Bagaimana?—dan akan kujadikan kau sebagai mempelaiku, Tetsuya./ Judul ama jalan cerita gak begitu nyambung. RnR please


**Hello, Mr. Vampire!**

 **Kuroko no Basket is Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei's**

 **Warning : Alur super cepet, penataan bahasa yang amburadul, typo dimana-mana, Vamp!Akashi, Shota!Kuroko**

 **...**

Hari ini adalah hari Hallowen yang sangat dinantikan oleh anak-anak yang haus akan permen dan manisan. Anak-anak kecil yang sangat manis dan lucu itu mengenakan kostum yang beragam. _Mummy, Zombie,_ apapun itu yang berbau Hallowen kini telah memenuhi jalanan perumahan-perumahan di Tokyo.

Di dalam sebuah rumah tua yang berada di salah satu perumahan tersebut duduklah seorang pria tampan bermahkotakan surai merah menyala dengan iris dwiwarna—manik sekuning kilau emas dan semerah delima. Begitu menghanyutkan dan berbahaya.

Dengan pandangan bosan ia memandang ke luar jendela besar, tepat ke arah jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi oleh bocah-bocah ingusan dengan keranjang di tangan mereka. Bibirnya tak melengkung ke atas maupun ke bawah, hanya mendatar seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa sang pemilik bibir tengah dilanda bosan.

Ya, ini semua membosankan. Dirinya sudah melihat banyak hal di dunia ini dan bila ia disuruh kembali melihat pastilah sangat bosan. Yang benar saja, ia sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun—itu hal normal karena dia bukan manusia melainkan seorang _vampire_ berdarah murni yang menahan nafsu agar tidak memakan bocah-bocah di luar sana.

Ah, hidupnya benar-benar membosank—

" _TRICK OR TREAT_!"

Alis itu menukik bingung. Siapa yang ada di luar sana? Apakah dia tidak tahu rumor di perumahan ini? Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa rumah tua di perumahan ini berhantu—dan ya, itu hampir benar bila _vampire_ bisa dikatergorikan sebagai hantu.

"Tetsu, sudahlah. Kita pergi ke tempat lain saja, kau lupa rumah ini ada hantunya." Pria bersurai _scarlet_ itu mendengar suara lain, ia tetap duduk manis di singgahsananya yang nyaman "Ayolah Tetsu. Kita pergi saja, masih ada rumah Imayoshi- _nii_. Kemarin dia bilang akan menyiapkan permen rasa vanilla kesukaanmu—khusus untukmu seorang."

Hening cukup lama. Sang pria _vampire_ berpikir mungkin bocah bernama 'Tetsu' tengah bimbang antara tetap di depan rumah yang katanya berhantu atau mengikuti saran sang teman.

"Tidak Aomine- _kun_ ," iris berbeda warna sedikit menyipit kala mendengar suara semerdu dawai malaikat "Bukankah Aomine- _kun_ dan teman-teman yang menantangku kemari dan mengejekku penakut?"

Pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan kala mendengar lanjutan dari suara manis tersebut "Aku bukan penakut seperti Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_. Jangan meremehkanku, aku ini laki-laki."

Ah, sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan pemilik suara manis itu. Suaranya yang begitu manis dan lembut, aroma vanilla dari tubuh sang bocah yang dapat dihirup oleh sang _vampire_ dari tempatnya duduk—oke, dia benar-benar penasaran. Apakah sosok bocah pemberani itu semanis baunya?

Sang pemilik iris dwiwarna berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia berniat untuk melihat sang pemilik suara manis, mungkin sedikit mengerjai bocah-bocah bau kencur bukan ide yang buruk untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Benar kata si bodoh ini Kuroko. Lebih baik kita pergi saja!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN 'SI BODOH', _BAKA_ GAMI?!"

"Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ berisik. Pemilik rumah ini juga tidak cekatan, membuka pintu saja lama."

Langkah sang _vampire_ berdarah murni terhenti karena mendengar gerutuan bocah beraroma vanilla. Sudut bibirnya menekuk menunjukkan sebuah seringai mengerikan. Ah, bocah ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin tertarik. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya baru kali ini ada yang berani menghinanya—bahkan orang-orang tak ada yang berani menghina dirinya di depan maupun di belakang.

Jaraknya dan jarak pintu masuk semakin dekat. Tangan berbalut kemeja putih tersebut terjulur ke arah kenop pintu. Dengan amat perlahan dibuka pintu rumahnya, menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antara lantai dan kayu tua pintu tersebut—menambah kesan horror dari rumah itu sendiri.

"Tetsu kita pulang saja. Sepertinya rumah ini tidak ada penghun—"

 **KRIIIIEETTT…**

"Boo…" sang _vampire_ tetap menyeringai menakutkan, irisnya yang berbeda bersinar mengerikan di mata anak-anak yag ada disana—ya, hampir semua kecuali seorang bocah bersurai _baby blue_ dengan wajah datarnya

"GYAAAAAA!" dan lari terbirit-biritlah bocah bersurai _navy blue_ dan bocah bersurai merah gradasi hitam, meninggalkan satu-satunya bocah yang memasang ekspresi sangat datar

Kekehan kembali dikeluarkan oleh pria yang lebih tua itu, tangannya menutup mulut agar tidak terlalu berlebihan dalam tertawa. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat sebuah suara yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran menyapa telinga sensitifnya.

"Ano… _Oniichan_ tinggal di rumah ini? Kenapa menakuti teman-temanku?"

Kepala dengan mahkota merah menunduk, memandang tepat ke kelereng seindah lautan. _Shappire_ yang begitu jernih dan menenangkan. Oh sial, begitu indah apalagi didukung dengan kulit putih yang tampak lebih lembut daripada butiran salju.

"Ya, karena ini hari Hallowen bukan?." Jawabnya singkat "Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti temanmu yang berlari ketakutan?"

Kepala yang ditutupi oleh surai lembut berwarna _baby blue_ menekuk miring, menambah keimutan sang empu "Untuk apa? _Oniichan_ tidak menakutkan, _Oniichan_ tampan. Hantu tidak mungkin setampan _Oniichan_ , ya kan?"

Kedipan mata dilakukan oleh sang _vampire_ , murni karena kaget akan jawaban polos bocah manis di depannya "Menarik. Siapa namamu, hm?" sebuah senyum menawan dilayangkan terkhusus untuk bocah manis tersebut

"Kata _Okaasama_ sebelum bertanya nama orang lebih sopan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, _Oniichan_."

Bukan hanya berani datang ke rumahnya, menghinanya di depan pintu, dan sekarang bocah ini berani menceramahinya—benar-benar bocah yang tak sayang nyawa.

"Akashi Seijuuro. Sekarang bisa kau beritahu namaku bocah keras kepala?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal _Oniichan_." Senyum polos merekah indah di paras bocah manis itu, membuat sang _vampire_ harus menahan hasratnya agar tidak langsung menerjang bocah di depannya saat itu juga

Tangan mungil berkulit putih terjulur bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan, tanda bahwa ia ingin berteman dengan pria dewasa yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak kunjung mendapat balasan, iris _shappire_ nya menatap lurus ke dalam iris dwi warna.

"Telapak tanganmu," Kuroko kembali memiringkan kepalanya karena tak mengerti arti ucapan tak jelas Akashi "Telapak tanganmu berdarah Tetsuya," lanjut pria itu sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah

"Umh, tadi sebelum kemari aku terjatuh, _Oniichan_ ," jawab Kuroko polos, kepala mungilnya bergerak menoleh kesana kemari untuk mengobservasi tempat yang asing baginya

Rumah ini benar-benar minim penerangan. Dan kenapa Akashi Seijuuro tidak membawanya menuju ruang tengah malah meninggalkannya sendiri di depan pintu setelah menutup pintu rumahnya? Benar-benar pria dewasa yang aneh

Tak lama Akashi kembali muncul, Kuroko tak mau ambil pusing dengan pria itu. Menurutnya pria itu sangatlah aneh namun dapat membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan.

"Tunjukkan telapak tanganmu yang terluka, Tetsuya." dengan patuh Kuroko mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah

 **SLURP…SLURP…**

Benda kenyal tak bertulang itu bergerak menjilati darah yang ada di telapak tangan Kuroko dengan telaten, tak melewatkan seinchi pun dari telapak tangannya. Perlahan namun pasti, terlihat sekali bahwa sang pemilik lidah tengah menikmati pekerjaannya.

Tubuh mungil berbalut kemeja biru muda dan celana kain selutut yang lumayan ketat bergetar pelan, tangannya yang bebas meremas erat jubah yang juga dikenakannya di atas kemeja biru. Akashi yang sadar akan reaksi tersebut langsung berhenti dan menatap bocah yang tengah memasang ekspresi ingin menangis. Ah, sepertinya dia sudah kelewatan.

"Ah, maafkan aku Tetsuya. Sepertinya aku membuat dirimu takut," senyum kecut terpampang jelas di wajah rupawannya "Pulanglah dan jangan kembali lagi kemari. Disini terlalu berbahaya untuk Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya diam memandang pria berambut merah tersebut. "Aku belum mendapatkan permen, jadi aku tidak akan pulang _Oniichan_."

"Hmm, tapi aku tidak makan permen Tetsuya, jadi aku tidak punya permen atau sejenisnya." Akashi menghela nafas dan mengusap surai lembut Kuroko penuh perasaan

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pulang."

Sial benar, anak siapa sih bocah biru ini? Keras kepalanya melebihi kerasnya batu. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Akashi sedang menahan diri agar tidak menjadikannya makan malam?

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar, Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya dan berujar "Sayangnya aku harus membuatmu mau pulang, Tetsuya. Tetsuya akan menyesal bila terlalu lama disini."

"Hyaaah!" Kuroko menjerit geli saat mendapati sang pria mencubit nakal _nipple_ kirinya dari luar kemeja " _O-oniichan_ apa yang k—nggh…"

Akashi terus meraba-raba tubuh mungil itu. Membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kuroko hanya dengan satu tangan, setelah itu turun untuk membuka resleting celana Kuroko dan melepasnya—menyisakan kemeja yang terbuka dan celana dalam _khas_ anak-anak bau kencur.

Bocah berumur 7 tahun itu menahan isakannya, sungguh ia kini merasa takut. Tapi walau begitu ia tidak ingin sang pria dewasa menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Ia menikmati sentuhan dari sang ' _oniichan_ ' yang baru dikenalnya, deru nafasnya semakin memberat kala lidah basah Akashi menjilat rakus kedua _nipple_ nya bergantian.

Ciuman penuh gairah tak dapat terelakkan. Bibir mungilnya dilahap rakus oleh bibir seorang Akashi Seijuuro penuh perasaan dan tak ada kesabaran. Tangan mungil Kuroko meremas bahu Akashi dengan kuat, berharap dapat meredam sensasi aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"I-ini terasa..ahnn..aneh..uhh _Oniichan_ a..ahh…apa yang kau lakukan padakuhh..nggh?" ucapan Kuroko terputus-putus menahan rasa geli yang ditimbulkan oleh bibir nakal Akashi yang menciumi dan menandai setiap jengkal tubuhnya

"Aku ingin membuat Tetsuya takut," Akashi menempelkan tubuh Kuroko ke dinding, tangan kirinya menurunkan perlahan celana dalam si bocah manis "Apa Tetsuya sudah merasa takut dan ingin pulang?"

Gelengan cepat di dapatkan sebagai balasan "A-aku tidak akan pulang sebelum mendapat permen—wa-walau aku takut.."

'Benar-benar bocah keras kepala, kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku bila lepas kendali, Tetsuya.' batin Akashi memandang tepat ke dalam iris secerah langit musim panas itu

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak punya permen, tapi aku akan memberikan 'sesuatu' pada Tetsuya asal Tetsuya jadi anak yang penurut. Bagaimana?" tangan nakalnya tak berhenti setelah melepas perlindungan terakhir Kuroko, malah kini tangannya sibuk meremas pantat kenyal sang bocah

"U-unngh…S-sesuatu apa..ahh.. _Oniichan_! ke-kenapa jarimu dimasukkan ke dalam pantatku..ahhhn..i-ituuhh…kotor, _Oniichan_..!"

"Ya, aku akan memberikan sesuatu bernama surga dunia pada Tetsuya."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Akashi memaju-mundurkan jemarinya yang sudah ada di dalam lubang Kuroko dengan cekatan, merenggangkan otot-otot di bawah sana agar muat untuk dirinya masuki. Mencoba menulikan dari isakan sang bocah di bawah umur, sang _vampire_ rupawan kembali mengecupi tubuhnya—berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang bocah itu rasakan. Hingga—

"HYAAAAAH! _O-oniichan_ …ahhn…kkh…ap-apa itu? R-rasanya…hii..aneh…l-lakukan lagi _oniichan_.."

Hm? Apakah Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satu manusia berspesies maso? Oke, lupakan. Akashi akan memfokuskan dirinya pada tubuh Kuroko yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Jari Akashi terasa diremas kuat di dalam sana. Apakah ini pertanda Kuroko akan mencapai puncaknya untuk yang pertama kali? Tangannya yang bebas maju ke depan dan memainkan penis kecil Kuroko Tetsuya dalam ritme yang pas. Naik-turun-naik-turun. Begitu seterusnya hingga sang bocah berteriak dan mengeluarkan cairan kental bernama sperma.

" _O-ONIICHAN_!" kepala mungil itu terkulai lemas di bahu pria di depannya, menutup kelopak matanya yang mulai kelelahan dan di ambang kesadaran "A-aku suka Akashi- _nii_ chan…ini menyenangkan."

Dan bocah manis itu tertidur di gendongan sang _vampire_ yang cengo sendiri akan kejadian barusan. Tunggu, bocah ini tidur dan meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan masih 'tegang'! Yang benar saja, bahkan jari-jarinya masih betah di dalam anus si bocah keras kepala ini!

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya, aku lepas kendali karena baumu yang manis." Akashi mengeringkan rambut basah milik Kuroko dengan handuk bersih 'Syukurlah aku tidak jadi menidurinya, atau aku akan menyesal dikemudian hari.'

Kini ia dan bocah itu sedang berada di kamarnya yang luas. Awalnya ia bermaksud mengantarkan Kuroko pulang setelah merapikan penampilan sang bocah yang dapat dibilang berantakan dan—err _sexy_. Namun niatan baik itu harus kandas di tengah jalan karena sang bocah mencengkeram pakaiannya erat dan tak mau melepaskannya.

"…aku tidak marah," Kuroko mendongak ke atas dan menatap iris dwiwarna milik Akashi "Aku hanya heran kenapa Akashi- _niichan_ menghisap putingku..aku bukan perempuan seperti _okaasama_ yang akan mengeluarkan susu saat dadaku dihisap."

"Ah, itu karena—"

"Bolehkah aku bermain kemari lagi besok?"

Sialan bocah satu ini, berani sekali dia memotong ucapannya "Tidak, Tetsuya tidak boleh kembali kemari."

"Kenapa? Apa karena barusan aku memotong ucapan Akashi- _niichan_?"

"Karena aku akan pindah dari rumah ini." Kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi Kuroko

Mata _baby blue_ mulai berkaca-kaca, menandakan akan ada banjir yang meluap dan mengalir menuruni pipi tembemnya "K-kenapa pindah? Bukankah kita sudah jadi teman, _Oniichan_?"

Senyum kecut Akashi lemparkan, bocah di depannya ini memang benar-benar polos. Bahkan setelah dirinya hampir disetubuhi, ia tetap menganggap bahwa mereka adalah teman. Apakah Akashi akan terkurung dalam zona bernama 'pertemanan' selamanya? _Vampire_ itu ingin lebih dari teman kalau boleh jujur. Kekasih misalnya—atau pasangan suami istri juga bisa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian saja."

"Perjanjian?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan, membalikkan tubuh sang bocah agar menghadap dirinya "Ayo kita membuat perjanjian. 10 tahun lagi aku akan kembali ke kota ini dan menemuimu." Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ menempelkan keningnya pada kening sang bocah "Bila 10 tahun lagi Tetsuya masih menyukaiku, kita akan melanjutkan aktifitas kita yang terpotong tadi. Bagaimana?"— _dan akan kujadikan kau sebagai mempelaiku, Tetsuya._

...

 **[10 tahun kemudian]**

"Tetsu, setelah ini kita mampir ke Maji Burger ya. _Baka_ gami sudah menunggu disana." Seorang pemuda _dim_ mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, berniat untuk pergi dari _gym_ tempatnya berlatih bersama sang sahabat

"Maaf Aomine- _kun_ , sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada urusan." Sang sahabat menolak dengan lembut, nafasnya sedikit tak beraturan karena olahraga yang tadi ia lakukan

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis yang dulunya merupakan bocah polos kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang mempesona bagi para kaum hawa maupun kaum adam.

"Membersihkan rumah tua itu lagi?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan sambil menata isi tasnya "Ayolah Tetsu kau harus berhenti dari kebiasaan anehmu itu. Rumah tua itu tidak ada penghuniny—"

"Daiki, kau masih disini rupanya."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Membuat Aomine Daiki merasakan hawa menusuk dari asal suara. Keduanya menoleh kea rah pemilik suara yang tengah menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada di temani oleh pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau.

"A-Ak—"

"Wah, siapa yang sedang bersamamu ini, Daiki? Berminat untuk mengenalkan kami padanya?"

Bukan permintaan namun sebuah perintah mutlak. Aomine dengan tak ikhlas harus mengenalkan sang sahabat manis pada raja iblis di tim basketnya itu.

"Kenalkan dia Kuroko Tetsuya, temanku sejak kecil. Dia berada di _string_ ketiga. Dan Tetsu, kenalkan dia A—"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro."— _dan bersiap-siaplah kau jatuh dalam pesonaku untuk yang kedua kalinya Tetsuyaku sayang._

 **TAMAT**


End file.
